heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
If We Hold On Together
"If We Hold on Together" is the theme song to the 1988 film The Land Before Time, and is performed by Diana Ross. Played during the film's ending credits, it was released on the film's soundtrack as well as the Ross album The Force Behind the Power. The song was co-written by James Horner, Barry Mann and Will Jennings. Released as a single it reached the top 30 on the US adult contemporary chart, as well as giving Ross her biggest hit ever in Japan (#1) and later reaching #11 in the UK. "If We Hold on Together" was covered by Anndi McAfee and Aria Curzon, the voices of Cera and Ducky in The Land Before Time series since the fifth film, for The Land Before Time: Sing-Along Songs in 1997. Lyrics Don't lose your way With each passing day You've come so far Don't throw it away Live believing Dreams are for weaving Wonders are waiting to start Live your story Faith, hope and glory Hold to the truth in your heart If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I Souls in the wind Must learn how to bend Seek out a star Hold on to the end Valley, mountain There is a fountain Washes our tears all away Words are swaying Somebody is praying Please let us come home to stay If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I When we are out there in the dark We'll dream about the sun In the dark we'll feel the light Warm our hearts, everyone If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever As high as souls can fly The clouds roll by For you and I Gallery The Land Before Time If We Hold on Together 1 The Land Before Time If We Hold on Together 2 The Land Before Time If We Hold on Together 3 The Land Before Time If We Hold on Together 4 The Land Before Time Original Franchise Soundtrack - If We Hold on Together (Tavera Version) If We Hold On Together - Land Before Time - Vocal Cover IF WE HOLD ON TOGETHER. If We Hold On Together (in Memory of James Horner) ~ Ashley Serena If we hold on together(cover) By Gabby If We Hold On Together - The Land Before Time (Cover by Jenn) May La Thanzin ေမလသံစဥ္ ( If we hold on together cover song) DIANA ROSS - If we hold on together (Cover by OZHOU ADANE MAO) If We Hold On Together (Land Before Time Diana Ross) Cover by Jekkize If we hold on together cover by Peipei (11y) Amy Savin - If We Hold On Together Diana Ross Cover --If We Hold On Together-- COVER If We Hold on Together - Lettermen (with lyrics) If We Hold On Together Cover Diana Ross - If we hold on together - GeeJay2001 reedit Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:The Land Before Time songs